User blog:JKGame/Sandbar vs Sans: My Little Joke Rap Battles
Got bored. Here's a joke battle. Member of the Student Six vs Sans Undertale. Connection is that they both have the word "san" in their names. The actual MLRB might come out this week. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and enjoy that sweet, sweet cover made by me in MS Paint like what Damon did for Yamcha vs Voltorb. And yes, the Sandbar drawing is meant to be an even more crude version of the ponies in those "MLP in a nutshell" videos. Also, Sandbar WILL appear in season 2 in an actual battle and Sans will appear in Epic Rap Battles of the Universe. Background for Sandbar: The School of Friendship drawn in MS Paint Background for Sans: Snowdin drawn in MS Paint and a giant picture of Sans' face spinning around as well. battle my little rap battles sandybarr vs sans begin 'sandbar:' dude, bro, you didn't even start rapping yet but they still suck more than freakin' YouTube Rewind 2018, i bet i'd rather play fortnite than play your game with ugly graphics but if i did, i'd begin by not sparing your bro for kicks, lol you're like bomberman, 'cause you being here is a bomber you'd probably get like zero views on tiktok, what a bummer yup, that totally won't be irrelevant by the time this battle's done seven lines in and i didn't make one MLP reference, son. 'sans:' it's a beautiful day for some judgement to dispel on days like this, kids like you should be...PLAYING DELTARUNE!!! ha ha, you thought i was gonna say "burning in hell" didn't you? i met your friend ocellus last week. i told her she looked cute i'm doing this for papyrus. rest in peace bro hit sandy with a right bone, watch a pony go wait a minute. why isn’t my verse in comic sans? how lazy can JK be? and i thought i was laid-back i should've gone first, 'cause i'm the original, kid. did i mention that me and your bro gallus are in a gay relationship? well, that came out of nowhere, just like twilight's sparkles younger brother oh wait, he's the older one. wait, what rhymes with brother? 'sandbar:' dude, bro, you just started rapping and they suck worse than freakin' YouTube Rewind 2018 wait, i already said that. darn it. need to come up with some disses you're so bad sakurai decided not to make you an echo fighter of ness ha ha i’m just kidding. i just want to be your friend but if you don’t accept, this is gonna be the end of sans undertale, i’m just saying but seriously, i’m gonna turn from studying friendship to slaying i'll rub your forehead and make a wish 'cause i'm pretty sure you're a genie i'm gonna wish that erb actually made pewdiepie vs t-series i need to think of more lines, so here's a filler line for now now you'll be like silverstream and some stairs, boom kapow! i'm spitting fire like my friend smolder. you're Earthbound to cry to your Mother oh wait, wrong series. i'll kick you out the door like it was a sparta kick 'cause THIS IS MY LITTLE PONY! 'sans:' if you don't shut up now, then i'd like to know why i'm stronger than yona and you, prepare to get dunked on and die! and btw, that one line was disgusting, yo. what were you thinking? after this, i'll use my prostate to make sure your flank's totally dying you're so dumb, sandfart. bet you believed in the smash grinch leak you're gonna have a bad time if you get gritty in liberty city ok, i said all my catchphrases. can i now go to grillby's? you met the tree of harmony so JOIN E-HARMONY!!! 'noodle palace owner:' WELCOME TO NOODLE PALACE! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE!? I WANT SANDBAR AND SANS GET DESTROYED BY MY MIC! and come down, sans. it's just an epic rap battle you need to take a vacation. i prefer...APPLELOOSA! i've been flossin' since you double-crossed cozy glow and tirek, yo! that's it. you're making me so mad. NOODLE POWER ACTIVATO! and come down, sans. it's just an epic rap battle you need to take a vacation. i prefer...APPLELOOSA! i've been flossin' since you double-crossed cozy glow and tirek, yo! that's it. you're making me so mad. NOODLE POWER ACTIVATO! who won? YOU DECIDE!!!!! outro Twilight: (Wakes up) Wha- what the heck was that? ???: You've been knocked out for like 300 years Twilight: 300 YEARS?! MY FRIENDS ARE PROBABLY DEAD! WHO EVEN ARE YOU?! ???: I'm you, imbecile. Twilight: Me? Evil Twilgiht: Yeah, I'm you. I was created by that imbecile Chrysalis. Now shut up and marry me! Twilight: Oh, ok. Pinkie Pie: Wait, this is a rip-off of that outro scene from Steve vs Joe 2- Noodle Palace Owner: DEAR PRINCESS CELESTIA, TODAY I LEARNED THAT SHARING IS CARING!!! poll who won? sandybarr sans undertale noodle palace owner from those youtube videos zander had Category:Blog posts